


"It's not my fault that the referee doesn't like me!" ~ Sergio Ramos

by Tina001



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sergio and his red cards, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina001/pseuds/Tina001
Summary: At the game against Real Sociedad in November 2005 Sergio Ramos receives his third red card for Real Madrid - within just 63 days. His boyfriends and captains are not too pleased and decide to teach him the consequences.
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 20





	"It's not my fault that the referee doesn't like me!" ~ Sergio Ramos

**Author's Note:**

> I am no native English speaker, so please forgive me any mistakes.   
> I do not own any of the mentioned people and I don't want to cause them harm in any way.   
> This story is entirely fictional.  
> Enjoy! :-)

The minute Sergio came down into the dressing room and saw Raúl, who sustained a knee injury a week ago and was supposed to watch the game from the stands, waiting there he knew that he was in trouble. His captain and boyfriend didn’t look pleased at all. In fact he looked rather pissed. But that was not surprising really: Sergio had just gotten his third red card for Real Madrid - within just 63 days.

The game was still on since he had been sent off in the 73rd minute and he did feel guilty about letting the team down when they were 0:2 back anyway. But now all he could do was to hope that his teammates would somehow be able to turn the game into a draw somehow.

Looking back at Raúl, the defender decided that he could care about the game and his teammates later since his captain looked really pissed. But before Sergio could say anything, Raúl already got started: “What the hell was that out there, Sergio?! You know exactly that you can’t behave like this on the pitch!” Sergio tried to defend himself: “It wasn’t my fault, Raúl! The referee just doesn’t like me, that’s it!”

Raúl only shook his head in disbelief and said dangerously calm: “Well, Sergio, I don’t care whether the referee likes you or not. You showed a behaviour on the pitch that represents one of a child and nothing else. I’m quite sure that José is furious as well. And I hope you are aware that you’ll be facing the consequences later. Now go and have a shower.” Raúl’s voice made it clear that he wasn’t in the mood for arguing with him, so Sergio decided to do what his boyfriend had told him and went off into the shower room.

When Sergio came out of the showers again, the game had ended and the rest of the team was already in the dressing room. Sergio changed quickly into his sweatpants and a t-shirt before he cleared his throat loudly. “I want to apologise to all of you. My behaviour on the pitch was not the one that I should have shown, but it happened anyway. I really didn’t want to let you all down.”

The young defender hung his head low and Zinedine Zidane next to him smirked: “Well your apologies get better and better. And I’m quite sure that this isn’t the last time that you’ll have to apologise to the team. But Sese – it’s okay. We all know that you didn’t want to let the team down just like we all know that you usually act and then think.” Iker nodded smirking and when Sergio threw a glance at Guti and Raúl, he saw his boyfriends nod in contentment at his apology. He didn’t know why but it relieved him immensely that he hadn’t pissed them off further.

The young defender tried not to think too hard about what Raúl had meant with “consequences” but he highly doubted that his captain had meant apologising to the team. He tried to reassure himself with the thought that Guti also had gotten a few red cards during his career but he was sure that they hadn’t been that close together.

During the bus ride from the Reale Arena, which is the stadium of Real Sociedad, to the hotel they were staying at, Sergio sat next to Iker with whom he had become friends very quickly after his transfer in the summer.

Guti was the last one who entered the bus since he still had to have a chat with one of the physios and he slid into his usual seat next to Raúl. His boyfriend smirked and kissed him gently before turning around with a searching gaze. José knew that he was searching for Sergio and mumbled: “Next to Iker” and smiled when he saw Raúl’s expression soften at the sight of Sergio joking and laughing with Iker as well as David Beckham and Zinedine Zidane.

Guti was ripped out of his thoughts by Raúl saying: “You know we’ll have to punish him tonight, don’t you?” Guti sighed and nodded nevertheless. Ever since the two captains took Sergio into their relationship in September, the defender had always been more submissive than them and they introduced him to a few BDSM practices such as slight edging or various sex toys. So far they never had to punish their boyfriend and Guti worried how he would react to that.

When he voiced his concerns to Raúl, his boyfriend smiled at him and gently pushed a strand of Guti’s blond hair out of his face. Then he got serious again and said: “Well, I already told him that he would have to face the consequences for his behaviour later. I doubt that he knows what I meant with that but that doesn’t matter. Obviously he has no experience, so we’ll start slowly and then we’ll see how he reacts throughout.”

Guti nodded in agreement and they discussed their plan for Sergio’s punishment until they arrived at the hotel that the team was staying at.

-*-

When Sergio entered the room that he was sharing with Guti, he gulped once he saw that his two boyfriends were already sitting on the bed and waiting for him. Neither of them looked pleased and even though Guti seemed somewhat amused, this didn’t help Sergio to calm the nervous feeling that appeared in his guts.

Guti was the first one to break the silence and said: “Well, Sese, I think Raúl already told you that you’re being punished tonight. I want you to know though that we don’t explicitly punish you for getting a red card. You are being punished for the disrespectful behaviour that you showed on the pitch and that was absolutely not worthy of a player of Real Madrid.”

Raúl nodded in agreement and Sergio hung his head low. He knew that his boyfriends weren’t happy with his behaviour on the pitch but he didn’t know what to expect when it came to their punishment. Gathering up his courage, he cleared his throat and asked timidly: “What do you mean with punishment?”

Raúl and Guti exchanged a glance and Raúl motioned for Sergio to come closer to them. The young defender sat down in the middle of them and Raúl slung an arm around his shoulders before he started to explain: “We are going to spank you, Sese.”

Sergio’s head shot up and he looked at his boyfriends with a frightened expression. Raúl continued his explanation while Guti gently took Sergio’s shaking hands into his own: “Relax, Sese. Both of us know that you have never done this before but after a long discussion we’ve decided that it is the best punishment for you. During the spanking you’re going to lie over Guti’s lap and your head will rest in mine. José is going to start out slowly to see how you deal with it and if you need a break, you’ll just have to ask for it, yeah? And if you absolutely can’t take it, we’ll stop and we won’t be disappointed in you.”

Sergio looked relieved and Guti gently pressed a kiss to his forehead. Then the blond started talking and added: “You’ve received three red cards within 63 days – mostly by your hot temper. 63 divided through three makes 22, so that’s the amount of spanks that you’ll be given. Okay, Sese? Do you have any questions?” 

Sergio only shook his head and Guti pulled him to stand up. Raúl got up as well and pulled Sergio into a comforting embrace whilst Guti made sure that there was enough room on the bed and put a few pillows aside. Raúl gently kissed his younger boyfriend and helped him to take off his clothes.

As soon as Sergio was naked, Guti chimed in again and gently grabbed Sergio’s hips to turn him around. The blond had also lost his shirt but nothing else and Raúl copied him.

Then Guti sat down on the bed and pulled Sergio down as well. The defender was lying across José’s lap with his ass in the perfect position to spank it. Raúl sat down next to them and put a pillow on his lap before he helped Sergio to place his head there. Both of the captains noticed that Sergio was quite tensed up and decided to help him relax at least a little before they would start.

Raúl gently played with Sergio’s long hair and Guti softly stroked down his back. “What are you worried about, hmm _querido_?”, mumbled the blond and Sergio blushed. After a little while, he told them tentatively: “I just don’t want to disappoint you again.”

Raúl sighed and answered: “Oh, Sese, you haven’t disappointed us. Yes, your behaviour on the pitch wasn’t the best but it was nothing the José didn’t do as well at least one time. And if it makes you feel better: It doesn’t matter who of us misbehaves, they always get punished. Sure, we were a little angry with you but you certainly didn’t disappoint us. Do you understand?” Sergio nodded and Guti could feel some of the tension seeping out of him. The rest was probably due to the nerves of the spanking that was yet to come.

Guti let his hands wander down to Sergio’s ass and started to massage and grope it to warm the muscles a bit and prepare them for the spanks to come. He finished the preparation with a soft stroke over Sergio’s ass and asked: “Ready, Sese?” Sergio only nodded and one of his hands gripped Guti’s lower leg. The blond decided not to comment on it since he guessed that Sergio just needed something to hold onto and delivered the first smack. Sergio gasped surprised but said nothing else which Guti took as a sign to go on.

After the first ten spanks, Sergio gasped loudly and Guti exchanged a glance with Raúl. The dark haired gently stroked through Sergio’s hair and asked: “Okay, Sese? Do you need to stop? I promise, we won’t be mad at you.” Sergio only shook his head and answered quietly: “No, I’m good. Just … can we take a little break, please?” Of course, he wasn’t denied that wish and Guti busied himself with gently caressing Sergio’s ass. After a few minutes, Sergio told them that they could go on and Guti started again.

At the 20th smack, Sergio had tears in his eyes and Guti said softly: “Only two more, okay Sese?” Sergio nodded while Raúl reassured him: “You’re doing so well, baby. We’re so proud of you.” Guti delivered the last two spanks rather quickly and then helped Sergio to sit up and cuddle him close on his lap. Sergio buried his face in the crook of José’s neck and breathed him in deeply.

The blond chuckled and only held him tight while exchanging a glance with Raúl. “What do you think, _rulo_? Should we reward him for doing so good?”, asked Guti and both Sergio and Raúl shivered.

Sergio wanted to get up and lay down on the bed but Guti only held him tight and told him to stay. Then he motioned Raúl over with his hand and the dark haired sat down next to them whilst giving Guti a tube of lube. The blond slicked up his and Raúl’s fingers after directing Sergio to sit on his lap sideways facing Raúl.

Guti’s hand disappeared to Sergio’s hole while Raúl started to stroke his cock. José started fingering Sergio and both of them mumbled praises about how good he had done earlier and how well he trusted them whilst slowly bringing Sergio to orgasm.

The defender came undone rather quickly since he wasn’t used to being stimulated that much and that pointedly. When Raúl slipped his second hand down to his perineum to caress his prostate in addition to Guti’s fingers, the youngest one gasped loudly and a few moments later, he came with a the names of his boyfriends and a shudder.

He slumped back into the safe hold of Guti’s arms exhaustedly and snuggled up to the blond who smiled at him fondly. Raúl smiled as well and reached out with one of his hands to gently brush a strand of Sergio’s hair back behind his ear. After a few moments of collecting himself, Sergio felt that Guti under him had gone hard as well as Raúl who still sat face to face with him.

The young defender tried to push himself up so that he could offer something in return to his boyfriends. Raúl watched his attempts with a confused expression until he noticed what Sergio was looking at and grinned lightly: “Oh Sese, don’t worry about us. We had fun giving you what you deserved and you really don’t have to give us something back now because you’re way too exhausted and overwhelmed for that.” Guti nodded in agreement but realised that Sergio wouldn’t give up.

Sighing the blond lay Sergio down on the bed on his back and lay down next to him whilst he motioned for Raúl to do the same at Sergio’s other side. Both of the captains lost their sweatpants and underwear and then Guti reached over Sergio to stroke Raúl’s cock. The dark haired copied his actions and both of them leaned down to kiss first Sergio and then each other. Sergio stared at them in awe and after a few minutes both of them also reached their orgasms.

After they had collected themselves, Guti looked over at Sergio and saw that the youngest one was almost dozing off to sleep. Raúl had noticed that as well and shook his head amusedly: “Sese, you can’t sleep yet. We still have to shower and clean up.” Sergio only grumbled something unintelligible but his boyfriends showed no mercy.

They dragged him up from the bed and into the shower, where they helped him to clean off all the come that was stuck to him. After the shower Sergio wanted to put on a pair of boxers and some sweatpants but Raúl stopped him before he could do that. When he was met with Sergio’s confused expression, the dark haired chuckled and explained: “I would like to put some ointment onto your ass since otherwise you won’t be able to sit comfortably tomorrow which would be quite the problem at the team bus, don’t you think?”

Sergio nodded and Raúl led him into the bedroom where Guti was already waiting for them. The blond sat – once again – at the edge of the bed and reached out to drag Sergio down to him, but this time he wasn’t lying on Guti’s lap but only bent over with his hands on Guti’s shoulders. The position felt weird but Raúl didn’t take long to put the ointment all over Sergio’s ass.

Then he was helped into some boxers and he snuggled up to Guti’s side and lay his head on his chest. José chuckled and started to comfortingly play with his hair. By the time Raúl came to bed and lay down on his other side, Sergio was already fast asleep and the two captains exchanged an amused glance.


End file.
